Alma de circuitos
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Fue en el siglo 57 cuando llegamos ala humanidad para quedarnos y nuestro sufrimiento comenzó... Un humanoide que trabaja de prostituta en un burdel y un hombre misterioso que siempre la busca -¡¿por que me sigues! no lo vez no soy humana ,!
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches , después de muchos muchos años decidí hacer una historia de mas de un capitulo , esta es de genero experimental de un universo que mi cabeza lleva cavilando días espero les guste **

**todos los derechos de los personares son de Kinomoto**

**Alma de circuitos..**

_Fuel en el siglo 57 cuando la humanidad conoció el mayor milagro de los descubrimientos tecnológicos y la inevitable fusión del mundo sobrenatural_

_un hallazgo que los expertos llaman el mayor éxito desde el descubármelo de la electricidad o la invención del internet en siglo veinte , los espiritistas y psíquicos solo se limitaron a pasar sus quejas en silencio porque su voz nunca quiso ser escuchado pero sabían que esto significaría el fin de miles de cosas sin resolver y la pérdida de su reconocido oculto trabajo de mediadores de una sociedad siempre intrigada por lo que había más allá del horizonte de los ojos mortales ,Dios como siempre solo decidió callar y dejar que su gran creación invariablemente siguiera su lento caminar ala autodestrucción,_

_¿hasta cuando jugaremos a ser Dios trayendo a los muertos ala vida?…_

Le di una última mirada ala revista que reposaba en mis manos y reprimí un suspiro de fastidio , esta sería la milésima ocasión que leía el mismo artículo de ese viejo malgastado periódico que había rescatado del bote de basura ,cuando su cliente se había marchado hace ya 10 años , desde entonces pareciera difícil de creer que ningún otro papel con información haya cruzado la puerta de esa enorme celda que las personas normales suelen llamar burdel , se suponía que las personas como ellas debían mantenerse lejos del mundo exterior , nunca podrían saber ni que día era , conocer eventos mundiales y ni hablar de fechas de cumpleaños.

Éramos solo simples muñecas de aparador dispuestas para satisfacer a sus clientes , somos el "prototipo de mujer perfecta para divertirse" o ese era el horrible eslogan que había visto en la entrada … muchas veces me pregunte por que mi destino se había cruzado con la evolución de la humanidad y había retorcido cualquier posibilidad de al menos tener un digno final , porque el ser traído de vuelta para volvernos en sus sirvientes era aun peor que vagar por la eternidad cerca del lugar de nuestra muerte … ¿vivir una segunda vez , para servirles '?

Mis manos estrujaron mi pecho y mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza .. ¿si se supone no debíamos sentir , por que yo sentía?

Un titilante luz se escabullo por la rendija del baño donde me había encerrado y supe que era momento de volver a mi teatro en esa habitación donde un cama enorme y unas cuatro paredes serian testigo de mi penitencia , inhale una vez más una aire que ni siquiera necesitaba y me dispuse a salir del cuarto con la mirada en alto , a estas alturas seguro te preguntaras ¿Qué somos? Pero la verdad es que a veces ni yo estoy seguro de que es lo que soy…

Somos humanos y robots logre leer en un viejo libro que un muchacho había dejado una ocasión pero tal fue mi mala suerte que la dueña me sorprendió con ello y al instante lo arrebato de mis manos "¡solo los humanos pueden leer eso!" alego furiosa por mi osadía .

nuestro cuerpo es solo " una masa de silicón y circuitos que proyecta un tactic-olograma que nos da la apariencia de humanoide" recite al pie de la letra de lo que ese viejo libro decía ,mire entre las luces mi mano y ahí lo pude ver 2-2-5 el número de serie de mi prototipo .

Dicen… el mejor para replicar sensaciones…. El los comerciales solía escuchar "lo mas cercano a un humano solo por oferta limitada" mientras presumían lo que para mí solo es solo un asqueroso cuerpo de goma moldeado …. Pero ese en si no sería el problema sino no fuera la humanidad tan mezquina y oscura ,¿ recuerdas? Te lo dije tenemos algo humano .. Funcionamos con un alma

Mire mi reflejo por última vez en espejo tratando de encontrar hasta la más mínima imperfección , mi cabello es largo y negro como la noches , mis ojos de un color aperlado con hermosos destellos violeta , mi cuerpo de una figura escultural adornado con un fino vestido tan corto que mis pecho y mis glúteos parecen ser cubiertos apenas lo necesario , mi rostro es fino y apenas tiene una débil capa de maquillaje "hermosa" supongo yo…

Fue hace ya más de 50 años cuando los Human-droid llegaron al mundo para permanecer ,la mecánica era sencilla un cuerpo que podía moverse gracias alar energía electromagnéticas de seres humanos que ya no estaban en la tierra , gente que murió de horribles maneras y su recuerdo quedo firmemente gravado en el espacio , si bien al principio la tecnología fue mal estimada por ocupar una rama de la ciencia tan insólita como la parasicología sus dudas fueron desestimada al nacer nosotros…. La tecnología era barata , la fuente de energía fácil de conseguir pero el precio de usar a seres humanos que habían vivido desgracias fue caro … pero no caro para ellos…

¿Acaso ustedes por estar vivos tiene derecho a provecharse de nosotros los muertos? .. Ellos tienen el descaro de solo llamarnos presencias residuales ..pero yo se bien que somos … solo.. Tristes almas en pena por nuestros anteriores dolores.

Gente que murió asesinada, violada, por accidentes y niños que murieron en guerras todos atrapados en estos cuerpos…para hacer esos trabajos que los vivos consideran bajos y ruines , somos las prostitutas , las sirvientas , las ratas de laboratorio …todo por su estúpida utopía que solo contempla a los vivos.

la historia cuenta que los primero droid tenían total conciencia y recordaban su vida completa por lo que terminaban muriendo de nuevo presos del dolor de ser regresados a un mundo al que ya no pertenecía , eso ya no sucede hoy en día , nuestras memorias son bloqueadas gracias chips en nuestras cabezas, nuestras acciones ya están programas , nuestra segunda vida de esclavitud esta lista para empezar su marcha. Solo nuestra personalidad es conservada y un holograma proyecta nuestra antigua apariencia en vida .. "¿pero por que solo yo?"

-225 - oí mi numero desde el pasillo , seguido de la casera que habla maravillas de mi desempeño … la actuación pronto daría comienzo "ayuden me.. por favor "

Es curioso como tener un cuerpo de latex ayuda a soportar un poco de esta dolorosa segunda vida , hombres viene a mi cuarto , hombres se van de mi cuarto pero yo nunca puedo salir de el, el contacto con el mundo actual podría crearnos con función y hacernos recordar… pero eso ya poco importaba , si yo podía hacer más que seguir un programa ….

ya he perdido la cuenta de la veces que he sido golpeada ,de la veces que una manos asquerosas recorrieron mi piel esperando yo suelte un suspiro que alimente su ego- masculino , la veces que quise llorar (cosa que ya no puedo) y alejarlo de mi con repudio pero mi sistema solo me obligaba a mirarlos con lujuria a fingir que sentía algo que un muerto ya no puede sentir , a aparentar que me gustaban y pedir les mas … "libérame "

me sentía tan sucia , tan asqueada y lo único que podia hacer era dejar me ir a lo más recóndito de mi mente … ya lo sabía era el único droid en años que ha podido desarrollar conciencia y juicio propio ….no sabes cómo me he maldecido por ello .. soy una muñeca rota … porque he podido despertar del infierno en el que me tenían retenida

el hombre aprecio por la puerta y me miro con lujuria contenida en sus ojos y mi alama tembló al saber lo que sucedería de nuevo , lo que aun no quiera hacer… sucedería y tuve miedo …¿ hasta cuándo acabara este infierno?

* * *

Las puertas del burdel se abrieron de par en par y los empleados miraron intrigados al joven que hizo tan abrupta aparición , el solo le devolvió una mirada vacía y pidió hablar con la encargada - vine por 225- sus cabellos eran rubios como el oro y sus ojos de un azul intenso que destilaban indiferencia , su ropa era elegante , digna de un gran magnate - vine por Hinata- susurro ala nada

* * *

Bueno ¿que les pareció?¿malo?¿bueno?¿vale la pena continuar?

por favor digan me sus opiniones en rewies

prometo si tengo muchos comentarios jojo

actualizar cada semana

Sayonada!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches mis querido lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para su deguste , saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo les está gustando!

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto

¡que comience la lectura!

#visiones#- visiones de Ino

* * *

**EL LARGO CAMINO COMIENZA**

El hombre frente a mi , clavo sus azules pupilas en las aperladas mías y tu ve la ligera impresión de conocerlo , el cuarto se torno helado y el ambiente reflejo una extraña tensión en el ambiente "¿ qué sucede?" me pregunte

_Fue hace unos días cuando sin saber mi segunda vida empezó a rotar en otra dirección…y sin que yo pudiera evitar lo … Mi destino se hacía presente _

1 SEMANA ANTES

Unos fuertes golpes en las puertas del edifico despertaron ala encargada, quien solo miro con fastidio , su reloj holográfico dándose cuenta que apenas eras 10 de la mañana - ¡ya voy! - grito desde su habitación sintiéndose sumamente irritada por la interrupción de su descanso matutino.

-que problemático – mascullaba un joven de tez blanca y una pequeña coleta en la cabeza - Naruto siempre están problemático- suspiro fastidiado mientras contemplaba la puerta

-Vamos no seas tan quejumbroso- la joven deposito una pequeña palmada de alivio en los hombre del muchacho - al fin y al cabo es nuestro trabajo - su cabello era rubio y largo , colocado en una coleta que cubría la vista de uno de sus ojos – ¿Shikamaru ?- se aventuro a preguntar la muchacha - ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente en un lugar asi?-

- Ino…- el joven se dispuso a explicar pero el tiempo no pareció alcanzarles por que se vieron interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose en frente de ellos , mostrando a una señora mayor con el seño fruncido , su apariencia era fea y desalineada , los rastro de un maquillaje anterior todavía eran visibles en esas enorme ojeras de mapache que los miraban con evidente desagrado .

- Se les ofrece algo, por que abrimos hasta las ocho de la noche- siseo molesta , por su presencia

Shikamaru solo la miro con aburrimiento y solo saco una pequeña placa de su pantalón- venimos de las industria Konoha corp , esta es una revisión sorpresa- la mujer solo atino a mirarlos sorprendida , no era raro una visita sorpresa de Konoha corp para asegurar que sus equipos estuvieran en buen funcionamiento y evitar plagios pero no esperaba recibir una inspección este mes son hasta el siguiente por lo que se extraño y miro con recelo a los jóvenes. "Malditas corporaciones y sus políticas" murmuro mientras los dejaba pasar al interior del edificio

Konoha corp era conocido como la gran empresa madre de los droids que hoy regían al mundo desde el termino de la gran guerra , el surgimiento de ellos cuando la humanidad se encontraba mas hundida en su miseria sin saber cómo reorganizar sus vida le dio una pequeña esperanza a la humanidad de volver a levantarse y el control total le fue otorgado por su gran labor de levantar al mundo ya caído en pedazos , lo presidentes , alcaldes y policías todo era controlado por Konoha Corp " el Fénix" como solían llamarle los fanáticos de empresa tan innovadora.

Los muchachos miraron con lastima aquel destartalado lugar , un gran bodega que era tan lujubre como la noche , su aspecto solo mostraba el lugar de mala muerte que era , aun que sabían bien que ese no era su aspecto en las noches cuando los hologramas eran prendidos y la magia empezaba a hacerse presente "La rosa de fuego" como aquello solia llamarle un escape de la realidad , un lugar de desahogo de aquellos pobres diablos pensó Shikamaru

La mujer los dirigió hacia un pasillo escondido detrás de una tarima e Ino sintió un horrible hedor a tabaco y alcohol que provenía del mismo , se sintió claustrofóbica cuando miro lo estrecho del pasillo y la pequeñas puertas -aquí se encuentran todos nuestras drios- menciono la anciana -le aseguro que las encontrara todas en las mejores condiciones- froto sus manos ansiosa- espero no sea necesario ninguna multa " psíquica"- menciono con sorna mientras que de entre sus maños un pequeño billete de 100 dólares sobresalía , he Ino solo rodo sus ojos fastidiada , odia a esa gente tan ruin que no comprendía su trabajo.

Los psíquicos eran personas que habían ocupado un puesto muy alto con el nuevo orden de la sociedad , ellos eran los mecánicos e ingenieros en el orden del mundo anterior a la gran guerra tecnológica .

su familia siempre se había caracterizado por tener a los psíquicos más fuertes y destacados de la ciudad , gente como ella era solicitada todos los días para revisar en diferentes partes de la ciudad el funcionamiento de la fuentes de energía y prevenir el escape o fallo de las mismas "sus carceleros " como una vez leyó en un viejo articulo de uno de esos radicales que abundaban por esas épocas

pero ella era distinta …su capacidad eran de las más elevadas nunca antes vista en su familia , al poco tiempo de que hubo ingresado a Konoha corp ya había sido asignada a jefa del departamento y había ganado la confianza para ser conferida a esa revisiones secretas que Naruto daba asolo un puñado de empleados de confianza , hizo una ligera mueca cuando recordó a su Jefe Naruto Namikaze el hombre más misterioso que jamás hubo conocido la rubia , nunca decía en claro que era lo que buscaban en estas extrañas inspecciones ,el solo se limitaba a dar su banas instrucciones y esperar se cumplieran sin rechistar ,siempre tan frio y calculador que cuando lo miraba todo su cuerpo solía tensarse ante esa mirada .

Miro de reojo a su compañero Shikamaru Nara uno delo pocos hombres de confianza de Namikaze , el mejor técnico de droids que hubo conocido después del mismo Naruto quien era nada más que el dueño de Konoha corp ¿ que buscaría Naruto con tanta enjundia para mandarlo a este lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios? Se preguntaba la rubia , mientras comenzaba su conocida rutina de inspección

El Nara observo con poco interés la ya conocida rutina de estas extrañas misiones , mientras revisaban una a una cada una de las drois detrás de cada habitación , cada uno con siempre los mismo resultado "mas fría que un cubo de hielo" , con una energía inerte que proporcionaba de movimiento al sistema , nada que para el mereciera la pena mencionar , se sintió resignado a que sería otra de esa visita aburrida cuando sus pasos se detuvieron en la ultima droid que quedaba para examinar - 2-2-5 - leyó en voz alta.

La puerta se movió en automático dejando al descubierto a una preciosa mucha sentada la orilla de la cama , su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos de un hermosos color perla que resaltaban aun mas con esa sonrojadas mejillas – Buenas tardes en que les puedo ayudar- dijo la muchacha con una amable sonrisa - revisión de sistema operativo clave 336- menciono el Nara para activar el programa en el droid y que este entrara en proceso de evaluación

Los ojos de la chica parecieron aparecerse y una serie de códigos vinarios paso rápidamente por sus ojos , Ino se acerco tranquilamente a la muchacha y por un momento percibió una ondas de miedo a su alrededor sintiéndose extrañada - Cariño ¿cuál es tu nombre? - pregunto sintiendo curiosidad de la veinte doids que había examinado ese día era la primera que le hacía percibir emociones. la chica alzo su rostro y fijo sus perla pupilas en esa azules - Modelo 225 – repitió en automático – No cariño ¿Cuál es el nombre por el que te conocen?-

-Ya déjalo Ino sabes bien que no tiene nombre- dijo fastidiado de la escena ,era muy común que los droids que eran destinados a esas labores no llevaran nombre para poder dejar sueltas las riendas de sus usuarios - Deja te de tonterías… -

-Me llamo Hinata- los dos miraron sorprendido a la droid , que seguía tranquilamente sentada a la orilla de la cama , Ino pudo percibir inquietud y enojo proviniendo de ella ¿acaso se había molestado por los comentarios del Nara?

-será mejor que la examine más a fondo – comento la rubia mienta se sentaba frente a Hinata – clave 1602- los ojos de la muchacha nuevamente fueron nublados por una serie de códigos binarios y quedo en un total estado de hibernación , el Nara solo miro con más atención ya que aun no terminaba de procesar , todo lo que había sucedido

Ino coloco sus manos en el pecho de la chica y cerro sus ojos, cayendo en un total estado de concentración buscando llegar a esa fuente que ardía dentro de ese cuerpo y cientos de imagnes invadieron su mente perturbándola por un momento

#El cielo parecía nublado cuando sus ultimas expiaciones de vida eran dadas , estaba tan casada , la sangre recorría su cuerpo con tanta naturalidad que pareciera un rojo rio que bañaba su ser , el dolor ya pronto se iría , por que hace mas de una hora que había dejado de sentirlo , recordó con añoranza su hermosa sonrisa que en un tiempo le dio tantas esperanzas pero hoy se encontraba ausente como su libertad en aquel viejo campo de concentración donde el cielo por la ventana era lo único que podía mirar y todo se volvió oscuro#

Una pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de lo ojos azules de Ino , nunca le había gustado indagar demasiado en los dros por que sus viejos dolores se volvía los suyos y eso siempre seria una desgastante situación que siempre le causaba una profunda depresión, se dispuso a terminar esa conexión cuando a su mente otra serie de imágenes invadieron su mente

# ayuda… ayuda…. Que alguien me saque de aquí….#

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas empezaron a surgir descontroladamente de sus pupilas, Shikamaru sin dudar ni un momento corrió en su auxilio al verla en ese extraño estado catatónico

#sus ojos se abrieron y solo pudo apreciar una oscura habitación con una cama y un baño sus manos quisieron levantarse y tocar su rostro pero se encontró con la terrorífica situación de no tener control absoluto sobre el , un grasiento hombre curo el umbral de la puerta y ella sintió miedo cuando se acerco sin vacilaciones hacia ella , pidió a grito que su cuerpo se moviera y se alejara corriendo pero solo pudo mirar desde dentro como ese hombre recorría con habilidad cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo , besando su piel a su paso , quiso llorar ,gritar , pedir ayuda , pero todo fue inútil su cuerpo jamás le obedeció …. Ayuden me #

-¡Ino! ¡Ino por favor reacciona!- Sacudió su cuerpo con violencia y le proporciono una cachetada buscando que la muchacha reaccionar , esta solo después de un rato solo movió violentamente su cuerpo hacia el suelo devolviendo todo cuanto tenía su estomago , mientras Shikamaru palmeaba ligeramente su espalda esperado ..

-llama a Naruto - Menciono jadeante - Ella… esta… despierta – dijo mientras la señalaba temblorosa aun con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Sihkamaru solo miro atónito a la muchacha que seguía sentada pacíficamente frente a ellos y miro atentamente sus ojos sintiendo un peso enorme sobre sus hombro ¿si estaba despierta , que atrocidad debió haber estado soportando?

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

Me sentí asustada cuando mire sus ojos azules , una extraña conexión que sentí desde el momento que el cruzo la puerta me tenia inquieta , llevaba ya más de veinte minutos sentada alado mío sin hacer movimiento alguno , temí fuera alguno de esos locos fetichistas y tu viera macabros planes para con migo pero el seguía impávido sin hacer acción alguna

-Hinata- pronuncio y sentí como todo mi interior se exalto por su llamado - Desea algo mi señor – contestaron mis labios , mientras yo era un tercera que miraba a lo lejos la escena

-Desbloqueo clave 101- pronuncio y sentí como algo en mi interior era liberado , como si un seguro fuera removido y al instante me sentí sorprendida cuando mi cuerpo instintivamente se alejo de aquel hombre ¿ estaba moviendo mi cuerpo a voluntad total?

El me dedico una larga mirada complacido y sonrió con autosuficiencia – entonces si estabas despierta ..- Yo solo lo mire con total incertidumbre ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no se movía según mi programación?¿cómo sabia ese hombre que estaba consiente?

Mis labios temblaron mientras buscaban articular las palabras que mi mente realmente pensaba - ¿Quién… rayos … eres?-

-Tu nuevo dueño –

Las voces de noticias nuevas se escucharon por los pasillos de aquel sucio burdel - ¿escuchas te?- dijo con emoción la muchacha – ¡compraron a 225 ! – la otra mucha le sonrió curiosa de la nueva primicia - ¡dicen que un excéntrico rico a ofrecido un millo de dólares por ella!-

Y el destino empezó a moverse en una extraña dirección , una donde tu y yo nos veríamos juntos y separados ¿ hacia dónde me dirigiría mi nueva vida?...

* * *

¿Y bien ?¿que les pareció ? jojo lose me encanta dejarles con la intriga de loque sucederá , disculpen si este episodio estuvo algo lento pero les aseguro se pondrá mejor conforme avancemos :3

Espero recibir mucho Rewiew de su parte porque esos me animan a seguir trabajo para ustedes ;3 les prometo algo si llegamos a los veinte comentarios le subo el siguiente episodio esta misma semana sin falta jojojo

Saludo! Matane!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches mis querido lectores XD aquí fastidiando de nuevo

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto

¡que comience la lectura!

#visiones#

**QUIERO MI LIBERTAD**

El edifico se oscureció por completo la hora de cerrar había llegado , en todo el lugar la calma se hizo presente mientras yo yacía acotada en mi cama , hace una horas aquel extraño sujeto se había marchado , con la promesa de volver mañana … revolví mis cabellos con nerviosismo tener tanta libertad entre mis manos me asustaba , que mi secreto estuviera expuesto no hacía más que inquietar me y darme cuenta ,que no había ninguna mejor opción entre mis manos me ponía aun más insegura ¿ sería a caso peor irse que quedar se aquí?

Me levante sigilosa de mi cama y pasee inquieta por la habitación , tratando de encontrar una respuesta , ya no había nada que controlara mi movimiento era de alguna manera libre de mis acciones , tal vez y pudiera a ser uso de esa nueva habilidad…. Poder escarpar lejos para que ellos jamás me alcanzaran, para poder tener algo de esa libertad que siempre añoraba…me imagine recorriendo esos lugares que aquella vieja fotos de revista mostraban , playas exuberantes , grandes extensiones de praderas y yo en medio disfrutando de tanta belleza de la naturaleza

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta de mi habitación..el estrecho y lúgubre pasillo me recibió, decidida a escapar por que si bien tenía miedo , eso no me detendría , camine por ese largo pasillo escuchando en el silencio los sonidos de mis pasos , lo cierto es que nunca había salido de mi habitación…

Era tan desconcertante todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor un mundo " oscuro" pero nuevo para mis ojos , la luz del pasillo hizo iluminar mi rostro pensado que salir de aquel lugar tan lúgubre me esperaría mi libertad .

una gran bodega me recibió y me sentí desilusionada de ver que no había nada más que muros en ese viejo edifico destartalado "no hay salida" pensé con inquietud pero sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dispuse a buscarla , si no salía pronto de ahí ese hombre vendría por mi y ya no habría escapatoria alguna.

Mis ojos al fin detectaron una salida justo en una esquina alejada de la gran bodega y la desesperación por poder cruzarla se hizo presa de mi , mientras caminaba apresurada en su dirección sin notar el pequeño rayo infrarrojo que rozo mis pies.

hasta que fue demasiado tarde … un sonido de alarma se hizo sonar por todo el lugar y yo supe que era momento de correr por que los guardias no tardaría en aparecer .

-¡quien anda ahí!- se escucho a lo lejos, mientras yo maldecía mi torpeza al tener que correr con tacones de esos horribles traje que me obligaban a usar , el maquillaje se corrió y mis cabellos se revolvió a mi paso peor eso poco importo la libertad estaba ante mis ojos

- ¿Qué esperan idiotas ?¡vamos agárrenla! – gritaban a mis espaldas , el camino pronto se me hizo interminables , mirar tu salida tan cerca y tan lejos de ti me resultara frustrante, la puerta se veía cada vez más lejana , mi respiración se agito "tengo que llegar" me repetí mentalmente "tengo que llegar"

La pude ver caramente frente a mí ,una pared de luces se cernió sobre ella "la salida".. "ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD EQUIPO LEJOS DE FUENTE DE PODER" decía la voz automática por sobre nuestras cabezas pero yo solo decidió ignorar sus advertencia , lo que más anhelaba estaba cerca …."solo un poco más" estire mis brazos que seria lo primero que alcanzaría la salida.

-haaaaaa!- una descarga invadió todo mi cuerpo cuando apenas mi brazos intentaron cruzar la puerta , abrí los ojos con sorpresa y dolor , sintiendo como todas mis esperanzas morían mientras un dolor atravesaba mi cuerpo , uno dolor fuerte y desgarrador que recorría cada parte de mi ser , observe con aquellos brazos físicos habían atravesando esa puerta pero para mi tristeza , supe que mi alma es la que nunca podría escapar "energía que queda impregnada en los lugares donde murieron" recordé aquel libro, quise sonreír ante lo estúpido de mi esperanza de salir …. si ese cuerpo atravesaba la puerta volvería hacer un simple muñeco de goma , sin vida y yo permanecería dentro "almas en pena " pensé

Mi cuerpo dolía, un dolor que desde la muerte no había sentido - ¡estúpida!- una manos me jalaron lejos de las puertas y me regresaron a ese espantoso lugar al que estaba condenada pero mi conciencia se sentía cada vez más lejana que supe que pronto perdería la conciencia. -malditas maquinas fallidas .. Mira que intentar escapar- escuche débilmente

Mis ojos lograron divisar a la encargada , supe que me tenia capturada por qué a mis lado sus gorilas(guardias) me sostenían pero todo era tan irreal , tan borroso "solo quiero ser libre"- Deseabas salir querida.- me miro con sorna – es una lástima que putas maquinas como tu jamás puedan moverse del lugar a donde pertenecen- injurio la mujer mientras tomaba con violencia mi rostro - de aquí nunca vas a salir..- siseo

mi cabellos estaba re vuelto y pegado a mi cuerpo , mi piel estaba ennegrecida por las descargas , me sentía cansada y solo atine a mirar la con odio , mientras escupía en su cara con desprecio el aceite que era parte de mi cuerpo -¡eres una maldita!- una bofetada se estrello contra mi mejilla , pero solo sonreí satisfecha , un punzante dolor atravesó mi cuerpo de nuevo producto de la primera descarga , mi cuerpo parecía elevarse y separarse , mi alma empezaba a liberarse de estas atadura terrenales "que paz se siente con la muerte" agradecida de que el final estuviera cerca ,solo me deje ir a la inconsciencia #su sonrisa fue mi primer gran recuerdo ….#

la chica yacía en el piso , los guardias a su lado solo vieron como esta se perdía cada vez , no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esa descarga había dañado su fuente poder , los droids puede moverse a donde quieran pero cambiando de fuente de energía a donde vayan , ella nunca podría salir de aquí su energía estaba íntimamente ligada a lugar de su muerte -señora la fuente de poder tiene una fuga – la encargada solo le dirigió una mirada indiferente a su empleado -como si me importara , solo cambiare su fuente de poder antes de entregárselo a Konoha Corp , lo que menos les interesa es una fuente de poder tan barata de conseguir como esta - dijo mirando con desdén a Hinata -

-¡tan solo miren lo que me hizo esa salvaje!- grito mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo anterior , se acerco imponente al cuerpo casi inerte de la muchacha que apenas daba espasmos por las ligeras descargas eléctricas que asomaban por su cuerpo- nunca me gusto esa cara bonita – mascullo molesta -¡ no quiero que quede ni rastro de ella… reinicien el sistema!-

-creo que ese no era nuestro trato..- se escucho y la encargada pudo sentir la ira escondida detrás de cada frase , detrás de ella un joven rubio con tres ligeras marcas en cada mejilla , se encontraba serio e imperturbable -Me parece mi estimada señora ese droid que tiene ahora agonizante en el suelo es de mi pertenencia - el fuego era papable en sus pupilas a Naruto Namikaze nadie le tocaba sus cosas nueva y mucho menos dañárselas , porque era un hombre caprichoso con poder , alguien peligroso y de temer

La señora jugó con sus manos nerviosa –pero señor esto no es lo que parece- su voz sonó rastrera y falsamente dolida - yo la conservaba bien cuidada para usted – su seño se frunció – peor esta fuente defectuosa de poder no ha hecho más que dañar su hermoso modelo 225 , permítame cambiarla para entregar le algo de mejor calidad - le sonrió de la manera mas falsa he hipócrita posible .

-Clave 1-1-9-3- dijo Naruto manteniendo su actitud fría y serena - la mujer sintió pavor cuando los guardias a su alrededor la tomaron de los hombros y la sostuvieron con fuerza - ¡suelte me!¡¿que rayos les pasa?!¡son mis empleados! - los ojos de los hombre no reflejaron nada , solo le miraron vacios de cualquier emoción o pensamiento , Naruto se acerco ala mujer que luchaba con fuerza por liberarse - golpéenla – los guardia obedecieron sin chistar , en la sombras del edificio se proyectaba tan cruenta escena de una anciana decrepita siendo golpeada sin reparo por tres enormes gorilas

En su rostro se dibujo una sádica sonrisa - creo que quien no a he entendido las cosas aquí eres tu - su voz se escucho fría y amenazante – Nadie toca mis cosas y sale bien librado - volteo su mirada a una mucha aun en el suelo - Gaara-

De entre las sombras un hombre con un cabello rojo como la sangre y una mirada verde agua marina se apresuro a su amo - necesita algo señor Namikaze- comento con total parsimonia , el rubio solo señalo a Hinata – mas te vale , no muera - el muchacho solo camino hacia ella y se enfrasco en su labor … Naruto contemplo su rostro por un momento y un ligero dolor en el pecho se hizo presente en su persona , se agacho ignorando a la encargada que seguía asustada mientras era tomada con fuerza y acaricio ligeramente la mejilla de Hinata , extrañas sensaciones lo invadieron al instante del contacto y alejo su manos asustado

#la brisa movió sus cabellos y acaricio su piel tan brillante como la porcelana y no dudo en lo hermosa que era… #

-Estamos listos señor Namikaze - Naruto salió de su estado de le tardía - muy bien en marcha - tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos - ¡¿ adonde se van , no me dejen aquí?!- grito la encargada jadeante y sangrando por los golpes mientras era sostenida por los guardias .

Naruto ensombreció su mirada y miro a Gaara - quema el lugar… desaparécela-

Gaara lo miro por un momento con duda –pero mi señor solo quedan trescientos- el Namikaze solo sonrió - bueno uno menos no dañara a nadie…-

La llamas ardiente de aquel viejo y sucio burdel se hicieron tan grandes que los bomberos tardaron toda la noche tratando de extinguí lo , aquel viejo lugar ahora solo era un esqueleto de las pocas estructuras que seguían en pie y en el suelo decenas de droids calcinados aun yacían en las posiciones en que las dueña los había dejado , se había consumido en silencio sin moverse de sus sitios , hasta ser parte de la nada y las almas regresar a sus moradas

De la encargada jamás se volvió a saber … no quedaron ni la cenizas de su existencia y uno de trescientos restantes desaprecio…

* * *

#el fresco sereno enjuago mis pies y la brisa mañanera inundo mi sentido, nada me hacia tan feliz que disfrutar de la naturaleza , apretaste cariñosamente y la calidez inundo mi pecho , no distinguía nada mas allá de tu sonrisa pero en mi interior sabia que solo eso me bastaba porque yo lo amaba.. #

Mis pestañas se abrieron lentamente luchando con el abatimiento de querer cerrarse de nuevo y regresar a aquel extraño sueño , uno donde yo estaba "viva" , con pesadez levante mi cuerpo y me pregunte si ahora estaba en el cielo pero su mirada azul sobre la mía perla me regreso a la realidad y recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes invadieron mi mente ¿Dónde estaba ?¿por qué estaba el aquí? Mire a mí alrededor encontrando un cuarto grande, amueblado con detalle por donde lo viera y yo en medio de una gran cama blanca recostada

El aprecio leer mi mente y se apresuro a hablar - estás en tu nuevo hogar - en su voz pude notar algo de burla , mi cuerpo tembló…. recordé que yo no podía haber podido salir de aquel burdel sin desaparecer del mundo físico y toque mi cuerpo preocupada

-en tu muñeca – sugeriste al ver mis acciones y yo por instinto vire hacia ella cuando note dos plateados brazaletes que las rodeaban , era simple sin nada de adorno pero brillaban con intensidad , me asombre y quise tocarlos pero me asuste al ver que de ellos se proyectaba un pequeño holograma "DISTTANCIA 30 KM "

-te mantendrán con la voluntad de moverte fuera del área donde moviste, son capaz de trasportar las energía junto con los droids- mencionaste tranquilo y algo divertido al ver mis reacciones ,te acercaste peligrosamente a mis labios y yo solo me aleje perturbada

- bienvenida a tu nueva casa "juguete Nuevo"- tu sonrisa se volvió siniestra y tu mirada oscura , "no había escapatoria … tu serias mi nuevo dueño"

Caminaste hacia la puerta y yo solo mire tu espalda mientras te alejabas - esta será tu nueva libertad…- y la puerta se cerró ante mis ojos

* * *

Y que esta capitulo llego a su fin , lose no cumplieron el trato que les pe di y por un momento me negué absolutamente a publicar XD pero sentí que este episodio deje tanto de mi que no me aguante las ganas de compartirlo peor ahora si se los cumplo si leen y no comentan XD onighiri-chan les dará una tortuosa espera jojojo XDD

Ok no pero plis XD comenten que me gusta saber que les parece

Matane!


	4. Chapter 4

_Buenas tardes mis querido lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para su deguste , saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando_

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto_

_¡que comience la lectura!_

#visiones#

* * *

**LA TEORÍA DE LA EVOLUCIÓN**

Las siguientes tres semanas , no tuve el valor de salir de aquel cuarto donde aquel hombre me había dejado , me sentía tan abatida ante la realidad que se cernía sobre mi cabeza , que no tuve fuerzas para levantar me de la cama , un pequeño sonido se escucha dentro de la habitación y ya sabía eran las cámaras de vigilancia, lo cierto es que no sabía su nombre ,quien era o como es que había podido sacar me de aquel burdel pero si estaba segura de algo era que el me vigilaba tras esas cámara ..

* * *

-¡¿Qué diablos significa esto Naruto?!- grito molesto un joven te piel blanca, cabello azabache y ojos negros como la noche

El rubio lo miro con diversión , Sasuke Uchiha era el segundo hombre más poderoso del mundo después de el claro , ambos hombres eran dueños de la empresa que gobernaba al mundo – solo fui por algo que me pareció muy interesante-

La mirada del azabache se torno aun mas furiosa - Este jueguito tuyo a costado 1 de los 300 - la tensión era perceptible en el aire , los hombre más poderosos del mundo , luchaban por imponer sus voluntades - uno menos uno más que importa son solo simples ratas de laboratorio- expreso Naruto con total desinterés mientras veía desde su escritorio una pequeña pantalla de vigilancia "no se a movido de ahí en tres semanas" pensó algo preocupado

-Naruto- siseo al borde de la ira Sasuke- No me importa si son rata o no , los necesitamos para la investigación - tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de verse sereno – tu equipo solo tenia que vigilarlos disfrazados de revisiones de equipo de drois , creo que conoces bien tu misión - su tono de voz se torno acida y Naruto le dedico una mirada de desprecio

-¿Estas cuestionando mis decisiones? Teme-

-esa máquina inferior no tenía nada que ver en tu misión original usoroachi - Lo miro desafiante , si bien el rubio siempre había sido el genio e invento detrás del éxito de Konoha corp , el rey entre las sombras siempre seria Sasuke Uchiha , nadie más que el podía tomas las decisiones mas frías y objetivas para llevar los inventos de Naruto a la sima

Naruto solo guardo silencio y luego sonrió con autosuficiencia - ¿conoces la teoría de evolución he Sasuke?- pregunto sereno - los seres vivos tendemos a cambiar para adaptarnos al entorno , esta en nuestro genes … el permanente instinto de sobrevivencia solían decir los grandes pensadores - sus ojos giraron hacia la pantalla donde pudo ver a la muchacha que aun llacia con la cabeza gacha mientras abrazaba sus piernas -¿ pero qué hay de ella ? – su mirada se ilumino como quien encontraba un nuevo objeto nuevo nunca antes visto - si ella no es un ser vivo , ni su cuerpo robótico está diseñado para evolucionar , dime tu como rayos fue capaz de desarrollar raciocinio y controlar ese cuerpo con tan soltura como si fuera un cuerpo humano cualquiera- la yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la imagen de la muchacha- yo cree cada uno de esos drosis que hoy todos ven por las calles , dime Sasuke ¿Cómo sucedió?- Sasuke solo lo miro en silencio mientras su rostro denotaba molestia - Eureka - susurro - Ante nuestro ojos tenemos al primer droid capaz de evolucionar hasta convertirse en un ser humano - sus rostro se enmarco en una sonrisa triunfante - La primera Máquina que supera al creador -

Un silencio se formo entre los dos hombres que se encontraban en una lucha de miradas - crees que sería capaz de ignorar un descubrimiento como ese y centrar me en una estúpida misión que hasta ahora no ha cumplido con mis expectativas - aporreo su mano fuertemente contra el escritorio - ¡deja me recordarte que sin mi Sasuke tu no eres nadie! -

Sasuke se abalanzo rápidamente hacia el buscando acertarle un golpe en la quijada peor el rubio fácilmente lo evadió y le inserto un golpe en el estomago -No olvides quien es el verdadero jefe aquí - susurro a sus oídos y Sasuke callo al suelo adolorido mirándolo con odio

-El droid 225 se quedara y no pienso revocar mi decisión , ella puede ser la clave para lograr lo que queremos - sus manos se acercaron a una pequeña copa donde vertía un poco de vino y lo acerba a sus labios permitiendo que el exquisito liquido humedeciera sus labios - no sabes lo que daría por volver a disfrutar de los efectos del alcohol en mi cuerpo-

El azabache solo fijo sus ojos en la imagen de la morena en la pantalla mientras jadeante apretaba su estomago "¡Maldición, porque tenias que volver!"

* * *

El sonido de la puerta delante de mi me sorprendió y por instinto me abrace aun mas a mi misma - ¿Hinata ?- escuche del otro lado de la puerta , la voz que escuche no me pareció a ninguna conocida pero tampoco me pareció amenazante – Pa..pa-sé – tartamudee al hablar

La puesta se abrió revelando a una delicada muchacha de dos chongos en el cabello y unos ojos café chocolate que me sonreía amistosamente - hola mi nombre el Tenten modelo 308 y he venido para ayudarte a conocer tu nuevo hogar- una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y yo solo suspire derrotada , no me gustaba tratar con gente igual que yo por que solo me recordaban lo deprimente de nuestra situación pero accedí a seguirle el juego .

Me sentí ligeramente feliz cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a mi , llevaba tanto tiempo presa que el poder ver por primera vez algo mas de lo que ya conocía del burdel me parecía excitante ¿Qué cosas había mas haya? Me pregunte intrigada e ilusionada con que pudiera vez lo que en mis tantas ensoñaciones había imaginado,

Los muros de aquel lugar me dejaron por un momento totalmente boquiabierta , el mármol adornaba cada esquina por donde quiera que miraba , finos muebles se estacionaban a los lados de los muros y sobre ellos cuadros adornaban los pasillos , me detuve curiosa al ver tantos distinto cuadro y fotos de escenarios que nunca hubiera imaginado praderas , ciudades , animales , todo lo que tanto soñé , mire intrigada el último cuadro al final de esa gran sala en ella se veía un mundo en llamas donde los humanos extendían sus manos desesperados al cielo - se llama el fin del mundo – comento Tenten quien se detuvo a explicar - uno de los pocos pintores que quedaban por esas épocas la pinto en honor a la gran crisis mundial que se vivió hace cincuenta años - mis ojos se cerraron un poco y una opresión en mi pecho se hizo presente como si esa imagen me trasmitiera un viejo recuerdo - Tenten _san como es que tienes acceso a tanta información -

Ella solo sonrió amistosamente y se dispuso a despejar mis dudas - el modelo 308 fue creado especialmente para la enseñanza - carraspee nerviosa mi garganta al recordar que todos se movían por programación excepto yo - ¿ Tenten-san porque te han enviaron a enseñar me todo esto?- mire como en sus ojos se procesaba la respuesta de sus datos recabado así que solo espere en silencio - El señor Namikaze desea este más a gusto-

A mi mente vino la imagen de aquel extraño sujeto y mi cuerpo tembló ligeramente recordando mi encuentro con el anteriormente "bienvenida a tu nieva libertad" escuche en mi mente y sentí mucho coraje hacia el , no necesite mucho para notar quien era ese sujeto después de unas pocas preguntas resueltas por Tenten , ese hombre era el responsable de mi existencia no era nada mas que mi enemigo…Naruto Namkaze

* * *

Nuestro pies nos guiaron suavemente hacia el exterior de aquel lujoso edificio y puede contemplar un hermoso domo de multicolores cambiante de rodeaba todo el exterior - este es el jardín - comento Tenten

Lo mire sintiéndome maravillada ante semejante escenario digno de un cuento de hadas , baje mis miradas contemplando las flores que brillaban como estrellas , flores que era compuestas de piedras brillantes en cada uno de los pétalos , corrí emocionada hacia ellas para tocarlas pero cuando mis manos sostuvieron sus tallos sentí algo de desilusión ante su tacto tan frio.

Acaricie el borde de un pétalo con mi mano y solo pude percibir dureza y frialdad entre tanta belleza "brillante" vino a mi mente ¿ por que este escenario tan brillante no me hacía sentir satisfecha? Recordé débilmente el sueño que me encontraba rodeada de plantas por todos lados casi podía sentir las cosquilla que producían sobre mi piel y la suave brisa que la mecía cantando la canción de la madre tierra ¿donde estaban esas cosas? - ¿ Tenten donde esta las flores de verdad, las naturales? -

Ella guardo silencio y yo presentí que la respuesta no sería de mi agrado - No tengo registro de la existencia de otro tipo de flores , no conozco el termino al que te refieres- la mire extrañada por su afirmación – ¿existen bosque o praderas , arboles o plantas ?-

Sus ojos parecieron rebuscar entre la cantidad de archivos almacenados en su persona - Ya no existen paisajes Naturales en el mundo - me sentí devastada cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos ¿ que exactamente había sucedido en este mundo ?- porque ya no existe Naturaleza -pregunte algo desesperada-

-Fue eliminada - escuche justo detrás de mi espalda , mi cuerpo se tenso al saber bien de quien era esa voz , sus pasos se acercaron lentamente hacia nosotras -Modelo 308 retírate-

Tenten se retiro con una leve reverencia y se alejo de notros dejándonos solos -pensé que no saldría de la habitación nunca - su voz se oyó serena , sus frases salían con tal tranquilidad que lograban ponerme más nerviosa al no saber que intenciones tenía ese hombre conmigo

Mi boca se cerró al instante y solo baje la mirada observando sus zapatos negros bien lustrados que hacia juego con sus pantalones negros , vestía un traje elegante de empresario que me proyectaba una imagen imponente pero increíblemente sensual , me asuste ante este ultimo pensamiento y solo atine a agacharme como si ver aquellas flores fueran lo más interesante que hubiese visto - ¿ piensas no hablarme?-

Mis ojos decidieron mirarlo, sorprendiéndome al ver que estaba agachado a mi altura mirándome con curiosidad.-bien entonces yo te hablare a ti - una sonrisa alegre adorno su rostro y me sentí turbada ante el efecto que ese simple geste causo en mi

-hace medio siglo , antes que Konoha corp existiera , la humanidad fue amenazada por una gran epidemia de enfermedades producto de sus excesos y maltratos a la naturaleza … miles personas perdieron sus vidas de más de 7000 millones de habitantes solo sobrevivieron 1000- sentí que la garganta se me secaba cuando escuche acerca de aquel apocalíptico escenario -esos mil residían en esta ciudad donde estamos tu y yo , el ambiente era hostil , solo respirar un poco del aire alrededor de la ciudad resultaba mortal y la ciudad tuvo que eliminar cualquier rastro de naturaleza a su alrededor - su mirada se oscureció y yo me pregunte el ¿ como la humanidad pudo torce tanto las cosas en mundo para consideran algo tan bello un enemigo mortal? – La muerte era nuestra diaria compañera , la comida era inaccesible por la contaminación , el agua apenas alcanzaba para poder sobrevivir , todos se sumían en un túnel sin salida en busca de un poco de esperanza -

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir? – pregunte temerosa , mi pecho dolía algo en mi interior me decía que yo había sido testigo de la desdicha de la humanidad – Evolucionamos – pude observar una triste sonrisa que acompaño a su rostro

Su mano tomo la mía y yo me exalte con tan repentino contacto - tu eres mi esperanza - su mirada cambio a una decidida - Tu eres la clave para poder sobrevivir a estos duros tiempos - tus dedos acariciaron suavemente el dorso de mi mano- quiero crear mas droids como tu- te mire impresionada ante tu afirmación ¿Mas como yo? , la ira se fue acumulando en mi interior, ¿mas pobres almas presas de los designios de egoístas humanos? "¡Me niego!"

Aleje mi mano con violencia de la de el su sola presencia me causaba repulsión -¡quiere tener esclavos consientes de su maldito destino!- grite furiosa olvidando mi miedo hacia su persona - ¡no!- afirmaste - ¡quiero crear seres humano completos! – tomaste con fuerza mis hombros para mantener me cerca de ti - ¡no lo vez Hinata , tu eres la nueva escala de la evolución de tu clase ! … vives el ahora y no el pasado , no estas sujeta a lo que te causo la muerte mientras que todos los modelos que fueron creados con tus energías si llegaran a tener la libertad que tu , solo se limitarían a repetir sus acciones posteriores a su muerte en un circulo vicioso imposible de romper ..pero tu ¡eres diferente!- me sentí perturban cuando me miro como si de un nuevo descubrimiento se tratara , solo eso un simple experimento - tu desarrollaste juicios mas allá de los que pudiera haber creado con toda mi tecnología ,seres capaces de por voluntad propia sobrepasar su programación ….necesito conocer que es lo que escondes - me sacudí asustada buscando apartar me de su persona "esta loco"

-los muertos no deben andar entre los vivos, no juegues a ser Dios – afirme asustada

#Por favor no lo hagas te implore preocupada , tu solo me miraste con tristeza "el futuro de la humanidad depende de eso Hinata", yo te mire con lagrimas en los ojos "No debes jugar a ser Dios" #

Me soltaste asuntado y ambos caímos al suelo ¿que había sido eso? , mi ojos buscaron los suyos en busca de alguna respuesta pero los encontré tan interrogantes como los míos , tu no tardaste mucho en levantarte turbado y emprender tu camino lejos de donde yo estaba - Me ayudaras te guste o no-

Observe a lo lejos a Tenten acercarse a nuestro encuentro con su sonrisa - llévala a sus aposentos, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente –

-como usted diga mi señor -

* * *

-Ella apareció de nuevo Madara- a lo lejos de la escena Sasuke observaba amenazante ala mucha que se levantaba del piso y se dirigía dentro del edifico con Tenten – la maldita no pudo quedar muerta – sus palabra salieron con total desprecio

-¿Naruto la reconoció?- se escucho del otro lado del teléfono que Sasuke sostenía en su oído – no parece que aun no reconoce quien es , solo la encontró por una coincidencia-

-entonces elimínala antes que lo haga o no tendremos mas a Naruto de nuestra parte - una sonrisa siniestra se doro en el rostro del azabache – será todo un placer , después de todo la segunda vez siempre es la mejor..-

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy XDD ¿ qué les pareció?**

**Espero le haya entretenido un poco , se bien que aun quedan muchas interrogantes pero sean pacientes si las revelara todas no tendríamos historia que contar XDDD pliss no se olviden de comentar XDD**

**Matane!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas tardes mis querido lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para su deguste , saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto **

**¡que comience la lectura!**

**#visiones#**

* * *

**En un mismo universo…**

La sala donde mis pies me llevaron esa mañana logro que sintiera un largo escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda , tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar no hacía más que turbarme , las pantallas flotaban en el aire como hologramas táctiles que era ,mientras hombres vestido con batas blancas estudiaban detalladamente lo que estas reflejaban este era el mundo que existía fuera…la primera vez que salía de la mansión Namikaze donde me tenían.

Sentí un ligero temblor en mis piernas cuando note que en medio de esa gran sala había un esqueleto de droid , su cuerpo de goma moldeado no cubría por completo el esqueleto mecánico , como aquella muestras de anatomía de los humanos , solo que esta vez era un droid , las persona a su alrededor parecían estar atentas a ese esqueleto , lo tocaban y apuntaban en sus grandes tabletas electrónicas cosas que mis ojos no alcanzaban a detectar "una fábrica de droids" pensé perturbada … para ellos no era nada pero para mí resultaba enfermizo ver su concentración y dedicación para crear más seres como yo..

-Hinata-chan!- mis pensamiento se interrumpieron y mire a la persona que me llamaba , una mujer de escultural cuerpo ,cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul cielo – que bueno que decidiste unirte a nuestro equipo –¿ te acuerdas de mí? - me dijo mientras se señalaba así misma - Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y soy la persona que te descubrió - yo solo me quede mirándola en silencio , recordando ligeramente el episodio donde la conocí - el inspector- hable bajito y mi mano inconscientemente trato de tocarla ,como si buscara algo de ella.

Ella se alejo nerviosa de mi , como si mi contacto le quemara y me sonrió nerviosa – ven te mostrare las instalaciones - yo de nuevo no emití sonido y solo me limite a seguir la en silencio , mientras miraba los alrededores a toda esa gente con bata , todos volteaban intrigados a mirar me y yo solo atinaba a poner me aun más nerviosa al sentir sus miradas

-¡Mira eso de ahí! - señalaban - una extraña falla de equipo- afirmaban un hombre acomodándose sus grandes lentes que solo lo hacía parecer más intelectuales - Mira que hacer nos trabajar en un modelo tan inferior por capricho del Sr. Namikaze - sentí coraje cuando lo escuche , no era que estuviera en esto por que quisiera – ¡los emocional droid son lo más bajo!- un pequeño pedazo de papel se estampo en mi cabeza y yo solo sentí como mi mirada se oscurecía -¡ Ya déjenla en paz! – un grito se hizo resonar por toda la enorme habitación y un muchacho con una extraña coleta y unos ojos que parecía decir que estaba aburrido del mundo hizo presencia - Si Naruto se entera que tratan mal a su nuevo juguete imagínense que le sucederá - el hombre le lanzo una mirada sombría a todos aquellos científicos y las miradas de terror no se hicieron esperar , baje la cabeza contrariada cuando recordé a Namikaze y las extrañas reacciones que él me producía .

Desde aquel día en el jardín sus visitas se hicieron cada vez más constantes , no me hablaba pero se sentaba a observar me en silencio mientras Tenten-san se sentaba con migo a enseñar me mas sobre el mundo donde nos encontramos , en parte le estaba agradecida por permitirme conocer que había mas allá delo que seme permitía , pero jamás estaría de acuerdo aloque el planeaba hacer con migo y durante los siguientes días solo me limite a ignorar lo mientras trataba de entender todo lo que sucedía pero cada día su presencia se hacía aun mas difícil de ignorar , mis ojos inconscientemente trataban de buscarlo , algo extraño sucedía cuando nuestras miradas se conectaban , algo que me pedía que lo mirara como si gritara por ayuda y fue así con el paso de los días, se me ordeno que ahora que había logrado sobrepasar la fase de adaptación a la época , como lo habían llamado a los largo días de enseñanza podían proceder a estudiar me directamente en el laboratorio.

En un principio me negué absolutamente pero eso poco le importo y advirtiéndome que si no iba por voluntad propia el mismo ira a buscar me, termine en este lugar…

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y yo junto con la inspectora Ino estamos a cargo de las investigaciones sobre tu persona - sus ojos reflejaban algo de pena hacia mi persona , yo solo le asentí -¿ me desmantelaran? - pregunte un poco nerviosa – solo si Naruto da la orden - trague asustada ante tal afirmación tan seca y me preocupo mi destino

* * *

Su dedos tamborilearon por su escritorio nervioso, hoy había obligado a Hinata al laboratorio para que pudieran pasar ala segunda fase de investigación , había dado órdenes expresas acerca de cómo deberían tratarla pero aun así se sentía algo nervioso al no tenerla bajo su resguardo , durante los últimos días no había faltado a observar su progreso , como científico que era no quería perderse ningún progreso de tan maravillosos descubrimiento o eso era lo que quería creer , pero su cuerpo le pedían ir hacia donde estaba ella , sus ojos perla lograban hacer le perder la noción de sus metas y objetivos , ese extraña criatura lograba perturbarlo hasta el centro de su ser , el extraño episodio de la vez anterior no hacía más que comprobarlo - llamando al centro de investigaciones- al instante una pantalla holográfica se abrió ante sus ojos con el icono de llamada en curso y el hizo una mueca ansioso por que le contestara la llamada – contesta con un demonio - mascullo el rubio algo inquieto , sus labio se fruncieron y su mirada se torno algo desesperada - Yamanaka habla - en la pantalla el rostro de Ino aprecio tranquilo – que acaso pensabas dejar me esperando todo el día - la muchacha se exalto un poco y se dispuso a contestar pero el Nara aprecio de repente - ma.. ma.. eres un desesperado - le reclamo con total pasividad , Naruto solo hizo una mueca - un día te mandare a desconectar por esa bocota tuya - resoplo - como esta Hinata - el Nara solo sonrió de lado – preocupado por tu nuevo juguete- las mejillas de Naruto solo se tiñeron ligeramente - ¡déjate de estupideces! solo cuido mis descubrimientos -

La sonrisa del Nara se agrando aun mas - parece que te estás volviendo más blándete - el seño del rubio se frunció aun mas , lo que menos le gustaba que nada que sus empleado se pasaran de confianzas hacia con el pero el Nara era diferente , ellos compartían tantas cosas en común que los lazos entre ellos no se hicieron esperar el era una de las pocos que conocía el verdadero secreto tras sus investigaciones , el único que no era parte de los líderes de la empresa que sabía el sucio secreto del mundo donde el ahora era el rey .

-Shikamaru – froto sus cien con sus manos - Esta tranquila - la cámara cambio de posición mostrando a la mucha tranquila sentada en una mesa sonriendo ligeramente ante los libros y revistas que tenía en frente - al principio se veía muy asustada , asique la deje relajarse con cosas que parecen gustar le - Naruto suspiro aliviado y la contemplo desde el monitor

ya conocía mejor que nadie esa sonrisa que era de las pocas que obtenía de ella , parecía tener hambre por conocer el mundo que la rodeaba como un chiquillo que por primera vez salía a la calle , sonrió complacido pero sintió algo de pesar también al nota que esa sonrisa no se la dedicaba a el , todos los días mientras la miraba ella solo fingía no verlo y se concentraba en las palabras de ese droid de enseñanza , incluso había llegado a sentir cierto odio hacia 308 por obtener mas mirada que las que el obtenía de ella , sabía que ella lo odiaba a el su boca no lo habrá dicho ese día pero el sabia que para ella su presencia representaba todo aquello que ella detestaba dese el fondo de su corazón "ella odiaba a los humanos egoístas que la condenaron"

La chica en la pantalla pareció percatarse de que la observaban y levanto su vista de su lectura fijando sus ojos en el y de nuevo sintió ese extraño cosquilleo en su interior "por que siento que te necesito" sus labios parecieron moverse sin pronunciar sonido pero pudo entender lo ala perfección –RECUERDA - la pantalla cambio de mira y Shikamaru pareció de nuevo en ella - Lo vez todo esta saliendo a la perfección – menciono pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron par a mirar a Naruto se sorprendió al ver como este ya había colgado - pero que rayos le pasa..- se rasco la cabeza fastidiado y decidió seguir con sus cosas – ese Naruto siempre logra erizarme – se quejo Ino quien contemplo todo desde una esquina - No.. Solo es un cabeza hueca - dijo el Nara restándole importancia –¡ Tirano! – mascullo Ino molesta por que Shikamaru justificara al rubio

fijo su mirada en Hinata y sintió de nuevo algo de nerviosismo, desde la vez que ella había conectado con su interior todo lo referente a ese droid o su cercanía no hacia mas que ponerla nerviosa , temía volver a tener esas espantosas visiones por las que tuvo que tomarse uno días de reposo para recuperar se a su mente vino todas esa noches que despertaba asustada y temblando por que había soñado de nuevo con ella , pero sabia la chica no tenía la culpa de ello , esas eran siempre consecuencias de su trabajo así que trato de ser amable.

desde que le habían dado esos libros y revistas viejas ella no había despegado su vista de los mismo , ni quiera cuando la cámara de la video llamada la enfoco pareció lograr que ella saliera de su ensimismamiento jamás levanto la mirada ni una sola vez

* * *

La puerta de mi habitación pareció cerrarse y entonces salió de mi letargo , periódicos ,revistas ,libros toda esa información estaba en mi cerebro a parte de lo básico que había obtenido los anteriores días .. este mundo era tan confuso , contradictorio , oscuro "la humanidad contra la tecnología""la respuesta milagrosa DROIS" "la destrucción de mundo viejo el camino hacia la nueva era " fueron algunos de los títulos que mis ojos leyeron pero nada esclarecía del todo este complicado panorama … solo mostraban a creaturas como yo como su única salvación ¿pero de verdad éramos la respuesta? No lo niego la tecnología de hoy a logrado por mucho dejar me impresionada ¿pero cuál es el precio? "una nueva evolución" eso era lo que Naruto plateaba para mi .. Suspire algo agotada.

me apresuro a la cama que parecía extender me sus brazos pidiendo que la acompañara , todo se percibía de una extraña manera en mi cabeza , todo me daba vueltas y podía percibir más cosas de las que nunca había podido "calor ""frio" se estaban haciendo detectables en algo más que simples alarmas que indicaban su presencia en mi cabeza , no está ves podía percibirlas como si mi cuerpo fuera un cuerpo normal … ¿ por que me sentía tan extraña?

De pronto unos fuertes brazos parecieron apresar me y arrojar me con violencia a la cama – a que juegas .. - dijo esa voz que ya conocía - ¡¿ qué diablos fue lo de hace un rato?!- mis ojos miraron los suyo aun sintiéndose fuera de este mundo "Tráelo de regreso" resonó en mi cabeza ¿ a quién? "el tiempo se acabado, el te necesita" ¿quién me necesita? -LOS VIVOS CON LOS VIVOS, LOS MUERTOS CON LU MUERTOS, EL HILO DEL DESTINO PIEDE NUESTRO ENCUENTRO- mi cabeza pareció regresar de ese extraño trance y observe como el me sostenía con fuerza , mirándome con miedo - ¿de que diablos hablas? – me sacudió con un poco de violencia , pero yo me sentía aun muy turbada con una extraña mezcla de sentimiento en mi interior –Naruto- susurre y el aprecio detener sus sacudidas y mirar me igual de turbado -Naruto - Una sensación cálida inundo mis mejillas y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al máximo - ¿ tu .. Estas.. llorando? -

Me separe de él con brusquedad y me acerque al espejo que reposaba aun lado de la cama en el tocador por mis mejillas dos hilos negros recorrían como pequeños ríos ¿Cómo era eso posible? - estoy…llorando…- las gotas negras mancharon mi vestido lila dejando rastro de su presencia, mis manos las palparon con curiosidad "lagrimas reacción del cuerpo humano ante un intenso sentimiento de descontento o tristeza" mire mi reflejo una vez más , mis manos , mi rostro , mi vestido parecía una niña sucia que había jugado con el hollín de la chimenea - lo siento…no llores – esos fuertes brazos volvieron a presar me ,solo que ahora era protectores - no llores..-

_#EL pasto relució verde y fresco esa mañana de abril del año 4950 y los dos niños disfrutaban de la compañía del otro acostado en el pasto "como me gustaría que todo el mundo fuera así" menciono la muchacha cuando escucho el sonido de la aves , todo lo que les rodeaba no era más que un bonito holograma que mostraba a los niños de su clase como era el mundo hace mas de mil años ya casi no existían lugares así en el mundo desde que la guerra había comenzado pero esa pequeña capsula se había con vertido en su refugio favorito , el muchacho solo abrió sus ojos y miro a su amiga "¿te gusta mucho ?" , ella solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa "me encanta , quisiera ver alguna vez un mundo así" dijo con timidez mientras jugaba con su dedos nerviosa , el niño se paro de golpe y poniendo una pose de victoria exclamo "¡pues yo creare un mundo así para ti Hinata- chan!" , la niña lo miro sonrojada "¿deberás Naruto-kun?" el chico sonrió y extendió su mano a la niña "¡como que me llamo Naruto Namikaze que haré tus sueños realidad!" la niña solo tomo su nada sonriente creyendo en el mundo que su amiguito prometía para ella…"gracias Naruto-kun" #_

* * *

Sus brazos se movieron sin proponérselo a arroparla , le había consternado tanto cuando ella le dedico esa palabras en la video llamada que furioso buscaba reclamar le por ser un descubrimiento tan insolente , pero las cosas habían dado un vuelvo que ni siquiera él en su genialidad llegaba a comprender , ella era un objeto de investigación nada mas.. ¿Qué me sucede? Sin que su mente tuviera control sobre su cuerpo sus labios se posaron en la frente de la muchacha dándole un cálido beso que solo hizo que la aludida abriera lo ojos sorprendida - ¿ qué me sucede contigo? - se separo tantito de ella y tomo entre sus manos su rostro - tratando de limpiar los rastro negros del mismo - necesito investigar más de ti al respecto-

La mirada de la chica se volvió a oscurecer ante lo afirmado y se alejo despacio del …-por favor márchese y deje me descansar - Naruto la miro dolido y disgustado - No lo haré … ahora más que nunca no lo haré- una sonrisa adorno su rostro , si bien no entendía que sucedía cuando ellos estaban juntos , estaba mas que dispuesto a investigarlo ¿ por qué eso sería parte de su investigación no? El era un hombre que siempre buscaba la verdad y ella era una mujer que aun tenía mucho por revelar – ahora serás mi acompañante oficial adonde quiera que valla- afirmo con una sonrisa zorruna , la muchacha solo lo miro incrédula …. EL HILO DEL DESTINO PIDE NUESTRO ECUENTRO

En las sombres un hombre sonreía con malicia -sabía que no podrías mantenerte lejos de ella - pero ella volverá a desaparecer- sus manos estrujaron una foto algo amarillenta por los años donde dos muchachos se abrazaban a las puertas de la iglesia felices de ser dos recién casados

* * *

_**¡Y hasta aquí llegamos !**_

_**¿Qué tal e gane un review? XD**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar en fecha pero aun que se con dos días de atrasó XDD**_

_**Matane!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noches mis querido lectores, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo para su deguste , saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto

De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía :c

¡que comience la lectura!

**UNA FIESTA AL DESASTRE ..**

-¿una fiesta?- pregunte curiosa a Ino

-si es la fiesta pro el aniversario de la empresa - comento ansiosa y feliz Ino - el único día donde el idiota de nuestro jefe nos da el día libre y el se regodea con los poderosos empresario de la corporación - yo le dirigí una mirada algo curiosa tratando de imaginar cómo sería esos lugares llenos de gentes ataviadas en vestidos elegantes como los que había leído en una novela hace unos días .

-Muy bien aquí están los análisis Hinata - menciono Shikamaru que entraba ala pequeña habitación donde me ponían todos los días para las pruebas , lo cierto es que nunca me hicieron nada doloroso o malo , solo conectaban unos cuantos cables esperando detectar las ondas de vida que permitían mi funcionamiento ,resultaba algo incomodo estar rodeada entre tantos equipos y aun mas cuando científicos que no eran Shikamaru o Ino participaban por que las miradas de odio que solían lanzar me hacían de mi estancia una verdadera tortura , solían hacer las cosas con más brusquedad , lazarme insultos cuando Ino o Shikamaru no veían y yo solo trataba de mantener me serena como siempre había hecho en el burdel aun que a veces se hacía casi imposible que se escapara alguna mucha de descontento de mi rostro y los sujetos s enojaran aun más hacia con migo

- No existe ninguna falla en tu sistema , según esto tu no deberías hacer expulsado esos fluidos aquel día- dijo serio , "lagrimas" eso fueron para mi , un pequeño escape que de lo que verdaderamente sentía en mi interior –¿ nee Shikamaru entonces como es posible? - pregunto intrigada Ino

- un milagro - menciono Naruto que estaba parado en la puerta observando, yo solo voltee a verlo con algo de resignación por que a estas alturas su extraña costumbre de aparecer de la nada de había vuelto rutina - Como te dije antes Shikamaru , ella es la cúspide de la evolución - lo mire con molestia por su afirmación , me dolía cuando el recalcaba esas cosas .

Aquella tarde cuando descubrí por primera vez que mi cuerpo estaba llegando a esos límites tan inimaginables para un droid había nacido en mi una extraña sed de conocer hasta done mas podía llegar , no aprobaba lo que Naruto buscaba con migo pero a veces era tanta mi sed de comprender que me sucedía que había caído en el pecado de " dejar lo estar" un pecado que en un futuro tendría que afrontar.

- por favor deja de decir aquello – dije quedito y mirando al suelo , el solo se acerco aun mas a mi ignorando totalmente a los presentes , tomo mi rostro entre sus manos lo levanto y me dedico una encantadora sonrisa - para mi siempre será un extraordinario milagro - yo sentí una extraña calidez que se instalo en mi mejillas y trate de virar mi rostro pero él lo sostuvo con algo de fuerza -Maravillosa , mira la Shikamaru incluso es capaz de avergonzarse - su voz sonó ligeramente emocionada y yo me sentí cada vez mas turbada por su cercanía

Shikamaru se acerco y me miro intrigado - fascinante – exclamo mientras sobaba su mano con su barbilla - sus reacciones son cada vez más humanas - Ino también se acerco curiosa de mirar me - ¿ como es posible que pueda reflejar ese tipo de reacciones ?- todos me miraban intrigados ,yo solo me sentí incomoda tratando de separar me con brusquedad - muy bien mejor demos le su espacio – menciono Naruto notando mi incomodidad , mi ojos se dirigieron a los de el sintiéndome algo sorprendida de que aquel hombre tan frio se mostrara comprensivo hacia mi persona a veces no lograba comprender todo lo que era ese hombre que me enviaba mensajes tan extraños con su actuar tan variantes

A veces solo se sentaba y me hacia camaina en silencio otras me sonreía , no puedo expresar todo lo que sentía con esa sonrisa era como si me trasportara aun extraño mundo donde solo estuviéramos los dos , ahora siempre me mantenía cerca de el y su presencia se estaba volviendo algo que inconsciente mente necesitaba , me hacía sentir extraña como si de nuevo mi cuerpo sintiera todo lo que con el tiempo había olvidado ¿ tal vez estaba cometiendo el error de estar muy cerca del villano de la historia? Me pregunte preocupada

o-o-o-o

-Tenten- llamo Naruto desde la oficina donde leía algunos papeles mientras Hinata hojeaba una de los libros del lugar - si señor - Tenten apareció como siempre con esa mirada apacibles y esa sonrisa muy bien programada - lleva a Hinata a arreglase para la fiesta – comento tranquilo mientras seguía inspeccionando los papeles que estaba apilados en su escritorio- ¿fiesta?¿ qué fiesta? – pregunto Hinata inquieta , el solo siguió con su mirada en los documentos tranquilo mientras una traviesa sonrisas surco su rostro - creo que Ino ya te explico sobre la fiesta de la compañía – afirmo con algo de burla

Ella retrocedió nerviosa - yo no tengo nada que hacer allá - afirmo algo disgustada - creo que ya había quedado claro que tenias que estar siempre a mi lado , yo tengo una fiesta , tu vas la fiesta es simple lógica Hinata - alzo su mirada y la dirigió hacía ella sonriéndole de manera soberbia ,ella frunció aun más la mirada - ¡ te he dicho que no pienso asistir! – grito furiosa de sentirse tan impotente de tomar sus propias decisiones

la realidad era que no tenía por qué asistir pero el deseaba llevarla , mostrar le un poco de esos mundos más allá de donde estaban , había notado como solía leer libros sobre hermosos paisajes con amplias praderas , castillos despampanantes y grandes fiestas , sabia que ella tenía curiosidad y el sentía que debía cumplir sus deseos - iras ya he pedido uno de los mejores vestidos para que luzcas - le sonrió sinceramente - serás un princesa como en tus libros - Hinata lo miro impresionada y sus mejilla volvieron a adquirir ese tono rojizo y sin volver a replicar acompaño a Tenten fuera del salón mientras en voz baja decía "por que me haces sentir tan extraña" pero Naruto no alcanzo a escucharlo y siguió con sus tareas feliz de haber logrado su cometido, "hoy llevaría a Hinata al baile de la empresa "

o-o-o

Las luces iluminaron todo el enorme salón donde se realizaba un de las fiestas más grandes del ciudad "El aniversario de Konoha corp" la gente disfrutaba del champan , platicaba acerca de sus grandes negocios y sonreía con hipocresía a sus acompañantes , Ino solo miro con fastidio la fiesta - hubiese sido mejor si tuviera pareja - mascullo molesta - problemática - comento Shikamaru que se encontraba lado de ella tomando una copa de champán mientras trataba de contener un bostezo de su aburrimiento , Ino lo miro con el ceño fruncido - para ti todo es problemático ¡ por qué no trajiste a tu mujer! – comento con ganas de molestar al moreno - sabes bien , que ella odia estas cosas - comento ligeramente afectado , Ino rio bajito - estoy segura que te dio un discurso de por que Konoha corp es malo - sonrió recordando a una mujer de aspecto maduro pero rebelde con cuatro coletas , Shikamaru solo le sonrió – Ya la conoces , bien me lo decía mi padre la mujeres son problemáticas - Ino lo golpeo en respuesta – idiota - y pronto sin darse cuenta , se reían a carcajadas en compañía uno del otro ellos tenían una extraña conexión siempre serian un grupo de amigos que se entendía sin ser necesariamente iguales .

De pronto sus risas parecieron detenerse y miraron asombrados a las dos personas que atravesaban el salón, eran Hinata y Naruto , los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar entre los invitados , entre ellos una fría mirada oscura los miraba con odio y apretaba con violencia la copa que tenía en su mano..

_su ropa era elegante , su presencia fascinante , las dos personas juntas que creaban sensación a su paso..un pareja que parecía crear armonia_

Naruto con un traje sastre negro y una corbata naranja , su cabellos peinados hacia atrás mientras unos cuantos mechones caían traviesamente afilando su rubia mirada mientras que del brazo tomaba a Hinata quien tenía un vestido estraple azul oscuro que se ceñía al cuerpo que llegaba hasta sus pies tenía una ligera abertura en la pierna , su cabellos se encontraba recogido en un moño semi-recogidos y dos largos mechones adornaban su rostro .

Se sintió complacido de la reacción de sus invitados al verlo entrar en la habitación, miro a la hermosa mujer que lo tomaba del brazo y noto el ligero rubor de sus mejillas que solo demostraban que se sentía nerviosa de ser el centro de atención , así que la acerco un poco más a su cuerpo tomándola por su cintura - hoy tu eres la princesa y yo tu príncipe - susurro a sus oídos aloque ella pareció tensarse y sonrojarse totalmente

-¿Hinata, Naruto? – Dijo sorprendida Ino al verlos tan elegantes mientras se acercaba hacia ellos - Buenas noches - hablo Hinata en un susurro nervioso , la rubia le dedico una mirada mas y le sonrió amistosamente -¡Te vez lindísima!- Hinata sonrió feliz de sentirse entre conocidos , Naruto miro su rostro ligeramente sonrojado y esa tímida sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro y se sintió anonado .

-Parece que viniste acompañado- una voz filosa y fría se escucho de tras de sus espaldas , Hinata se tenso al escuchar esa voz y apretó con fuerza el brazo de Naruto - Teme -

Naruto sintió en miedo en las acciones de Hinata asique solo acaricio con sus dedos los brazos de Hinata y le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora a la muchacha para calmarla - Te presento a Hinata - menciono tranquilo el rubio .

El moreno solo volvió a mirar ala oji-luna y sonrió con arrogancia - Valla valentía de traer un droid como pareja , ¿acaso las mujeres reales ya no te hacen caso ? - menciono con veneno en cada una de sus palabras - Ella es mejor que cualquier otra mujer aquí - Menciono tranquilamente Naruto tratando de disimular su molestia

Pero pronto supo que sus palabras había sido un arma de doble filo cuando noto la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro del moreno -¡ Ya lo oyeron señores , nuestro querido jefe prefiere aun robot antes que a ustedes !- los rostros de los invitados parecieron tensarse , mientras que Ino y Shikamaru se miraron preocupados de lo que tal afirmación tan arrogante frente aquellos tiburones podría significar para la pobre Hinata quien ya se encontraba totalmente escondida detrás de la espalda de Naruto

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en todo el lugar hasta que Naruto lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada aloque todos le miraron asombrado - Ho señores como van a creer que yo preferirían a ese obsoleto modelo por sobre ustedes "los grandes "- La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho aun mas disfrutando de la daga que significaban esa palabras para la oji-luna que se apartaba del agarre del rubio con evidente dolor - Ella es solo un bonito maniquí que he traído para poder experimentar así que sean amables de tratarla que eso ayudaría mucho en mi investigación-

Ino apretó los puños en señal de molestia e indignación por el hilo de acontecimientos que habían dado las cosas , mientras que Shikamaru solo movió su cabeza a sabiendas que su amigo acaba de hacer una idiotez .

Todo en la fiesta pareció calmarse y seguir con lo suyo , mientras la oji perla mantenía la mirada gacha y la distancia prudente con el Rubial que solo habían fingido no había sucedido nada mientras se aceraba a platicar con los socios - creo que debes entender tu lugar - afirmo el azabache aprovechando el descuido donde ella había quedado lejos de todos …

La morena alzo su mirada topándose con esos crueles ojos negros sintiendo como le miedo se apoderaba de ella cuando lo tuvo cerca - me recuerdas no es así - afirmo Sasuke , ella solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación sintiéndose cada vez mas confundida y asustada por la presencia del hombre que sin conocer la hacía sentir pánico - no mientas maldita - afirmo con una voz molesta - tus ojos dicen otras cosa -

Tomo con violencia la mano del la mujer y la arrastro a un mas lejos y apartado de la fiesta llegando a un oscuro pasillo donde la aporreo contra la pared y la miro colérico – ¡donde los escondiste!- le grito - acaso crees que por qué has regresado entre los muertos podrás arruinar el mundo que el y yo hemos creado - Hinata se sentía mas y mas confundida mientras su cabeza volvía divagar en imágenes que no encontraban sentido - no..no ..se de que hablas- afirmo temerosa - yo… no se quién eres - el enojo de Sasuke pareció desaparecer por un segundo para luego volver con más fuerza , alzo su mano dispuesta a golpearla –¡Este es mi mundo , uno que Naruto y yo creamos y tu no vas a destruirlo! - Hinata solo cerró los ojos y espero el golpe asustada y confundida pero este nunca llego - lastimar a las damas no es de caballeros - afirmo una mujer rubia con cuatro coletas , Sasuke solo bramo frustrado - como diablos lograste entrar -

La rubia solo sonrió - Te recuerdo que mi marido trabaja aquí - su mirada se volvió iracunda - y si tengo que estar en esta estúpida fiesta te aseguro no dejare maltrates a nadie - Sasuke pareció calmarse y alejarse de la oji luna - esto no ha terminado - afirmo molesto mientras se alejaba

-¿Estás bien cariño? – pregunto la mujer pero solo observo a una Hinata en shock que se abrazaba así misma "_te está esperando_" y sin decir palabra salió corriendo lejos de la rubia , la cual solo miro preocupada

Naruto se sentía lo peor del mundo mientras platicaba frivolidades con aquellos empresarios , el sabia cuando le había dolido sus palabras a la muchacha, lo pudo sentir cuando se alejo de él .. sintió confusión , sabia que ella no era más que un experimento pero de nuevo frente a ella , el mostraba tanta debilidad , se sintió idiota , la peor persona del mundo …pero ¿cómo explicar esos extraños sentimientos que lo albergaban cuando ella estaba cerca?

o-o-o

-código 6666- susurro el azabache y la mirada de todos los que estaban cerca de él pareció volverse vacía - elimínenla – susurro

[-El mundo es extraño no crees Hinata - menciono Sasuke ante la mujer moribunda que estaba tirada en el suelo - ¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo en un suspiro la muchacha , el hombre le miro despectivamente - ¿te preguntas por que? - sus ojos denotaron furia y piso con fuerza la mano de la mucha haciéndola gritar de dolor - ¡eres el mayor obstáculo para que Naruto pueda terminar su investigación eres una amenaza para la sociedad !- Hinata gimió cuando le proporciono una patada en el la cabeza – tienes que desaparecer .. o el no continuara la investigación- Hinata le miro cansada y adolorida su cuerpo sangraba en diferentes partes , estaba segura que tenía una o dos costillas rotas que le impedían moverse -yo tengo la solución.. por favor Sasuke deja me volver a su lado – Sasuke solo callo y se agacho a la altura de Hinata tomándola del mentón con fuerza - No me interesa tu solución , yo quiero crear una nueva sociedad - la morena le miro aterrada "una nueva sociedad" - ¡eres un enfermo!¡los seres humanos no somos inmortales !- una sonrisa sádica pareció en el rostro de Sasuke - pero tu esposito esta cerca de lograrlo , solo necesitamos sujetos de prueba - EL moreno desvelo la daga que tenia oculta - Y ¿adivina que Hinata? , hoy tu serás el primer voluntario para los experimentos - las lagrimas de Hinata se hicieron presentes cuando sintió la daga desgarrar su carne y pensó que moriría en ese instante pero ninguna herida era fulminante si no que anunciaban un lento descenso a la verno , tortuoso y doloroso - Muere y sirve para la ciencia - le escucho decir mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación donde estaba , ella solo miro la luz que entraba por aquella ventana y se sintió desdichada de saber la verdad que estaba detrás del hombre que mas amaba , este era un campo de concentración para obtener sujetos de prueba un lugar donde encerraban a unos cuantos de los pocos humanos que quedaban y los mataban para poder probar sus enfermas teorías llegar a sus retorcidas metas "salvadoras" y hoy ella sería una víctima más de la larga lista que seguiría … sintió tristeza , confusión e ira , todo los que se necesitaba para crear la aberración que llamaban "solución" pero antes de cerrar los ojos a la muerte añoro una vez más su sonrisa y le pido a dios un ferviente deseo "Sálvalo" porque ella morirá y sería el fin , pero el seguiría llevando a su espalda el peso de sus errores "por favor Dios … Rescátalo" y dos gruesas lagrimas acompañaron sus últimos suspiros "por que le amo"]

Corría como si mi mida dependiera de ello , quería alejar me de todos , quería que el mundo donde estaba desapreciara y solo entrar en un lugar de quietud donde al fin pudiera descansar en paz , recordé con amargura las palabras de Naruto "Ella es solo un bonito maniquí que he traído para poder experimentar así que sean amables de tratarla que eso ayudaría mucho en mi investigación" y sentí que lo odiaba con todo mi ser … pero me preguntaba por que , si a estas alturas mi corazón ya debía haber entendido lo que era pero entonces su sonrisa arrogante y su mirada azulada aprecian logrando que me sintiera confundida, dolida , traicionada …

¿Por qué?¿por que no puedo evitarlo ?¿por que siento que deseaba que me consideraras una igual? Mis pies me llevaron a un enorme domo donde reinaba la oscuridad y asustada retrocedí un poco , topando con algo que al instante hizo se iluminara el lugar … yo solo lo mire asombrada y un sentimiento de familiaridad inundo mi pecho ante lo que se reflejaba frente a mis ojos

Una extraña frase vino a mi mente "yo creare un mundo para ti Hinata" - Naruto- susurre ala nada

o-o-o

Ino miraba preocupada el frívolo escenario de la fiesta mientras tomaba una compa de champag - Me siento tan mal por Hinata – Shikamaru quien parecía ausente en sus pensamientos solo la miro - Era inevitable , si Naruto no decía aquello esos tiburones se encargaría de de hacer aun peor la vida de Hinata - Ino solo frunció aun mas su entrecejo - ¡Ho podía tener los pantalones para hacer le frente a esos estúpidos! - El moreno solo rio a sabiendas que lo decía la rubia era cierto , por que los únicos de verdadera autoridad solo eran tres , pero si esos dos se molestaban con el rubio , no lo podían hacer difícil la vida de Hinata sino podían matar la , por el momento la mejor estrategia era tenerlos contentos por lo menos mientras hubiera toda esta cantidad de "personas " cerca - hola Naruto - La rubia se tenso y viro a su espalda para encontrar que todo era una farsa - ¡moo Shikamaru!- el chico quiso replicar , jugando un poco mas con su amiga pero su garganta pareció secarse cuando justo sobre el escenario noto a su mujer- Temari - La rubia se sorprendió y viro a ver hacia donde miraba el moreno tensándose al instante a sabiendas que esa mujer estaba apunto de montar un espectáculo como activista en contra de Konoha Corp

-Miren que tenemos aquí! – dijo con una sonrisa, la imponente rubia – una elegante fiesta , bocadillos , gourmet y bebidas que cuestan más que mi maldita vida - los invitados empezaron a susurrar entre ellos la osadía de aquella mujer - ¡Malditos cerdos Capitalistas! ¡Ustedes y su maldita empresa son los causante del desastre que es esta sociedad !

Shikamaru solo palideció , mientras Ino reía a todo pulmón –¿ trajiste suficiente dinero para pagar su fianza de hoy?- pregunto alegre y el Nara la fulmino con la mirada para luego lanzar un suspiro resignado - Creo que tendré que pasar al banco…-

Naruto contemplo en escenario donde la rubia ahora se encontraba reunida con una serie de activistas tirando basura a los invitados "esto es lo que son" gritaba mientras lo hacía pero eso poco le intereso por qué no era la primera vez que Temari hacia eso y si no fuera por que Shikamaru era su esposo probablemente ya la hubieran eliminado pero decidió aprovechar aquello para buscar a Hinata quien ya llevaba un rato desaparecida… y tal vez poder arreglar las cosas

o-o-o-o-

Los que habían escuchado el código de Sasuke se acercaban sigilosamente a la muchacha que ahora miraba atónita el holograma del paisaje de un bosque que se proyectaba en el domo , poco les faltaba para alcanzarla sus ojos brillaron … sus órdenes eran claras ella debía desaparecer

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando contemple lo que desde que había salido de aquel lugar había soñado, un mundo con una belleza diferente … "La Naturaleza"

Desde los pasillos Naruto corría algo desesperado , no la encontraba por ningún lado y un extraño miedo lo estaba invadiendo - ¡Demonios dónde esta! -

"_**Las últimas piezas ya están tomando su lugar … el amor y el deber están por encontrarse y esta historia apenas acaba de comenzar "**_

-o-o-o

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy!

*u* ¿Adivinen qué?

Al fin estoy de regreso ¡!

Me tomo mucho poder ordenar mi vida para volver aquí las andadas pero de nuevo estaré sorprendiéndolos con un capitulo semanal X3

Por fas no se olviden de comentar

Espero mi capitulo les haya gustado: o!

Matane!

**Adelantos:**

_-Ya no puedo más , no se que me sucede contigo pero ¡Te amo!- _

_-El no es un mal hombre es solo alguien que no supo vivir una vida sin el amor de su vida- _

_-Mi misión es derrotar a Konoha corp- _

_-¡Nadie destruirá el mundo que tanto me costó crear, ni siquiera tu , Naruto!-_


End file.
